


Safe

by VampireVengence



Category: All Time Low (Band), Safe- All Time Low (Song)
Genre: Alex Makes Jack Feel Safe, Arguments, Boys In Love, Difficult Home Life, Jalex - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mentions of past self harm, Ocean City, Parents Arguing, Three am, alex is a good boyfriend, safe, three am drive, watching the sun rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Jack has a troubled home life and Alex is willing to do just about anything to make him feel safe.TW for mentions of past self-harm
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Kudos: 14





	Safe

_They're doing it again._

It was nearly three am and the text had woken Alex up but of course, he wasn't mad. He'd made a point of making sure Jack felt like he could text him whenever, day or night if he needed him. It was far better than the alternative.

Alex sighed heavily as he stumbled around his room looking for clothes. It was a warm summer evening so he'd gone to sleep in just his boxers but he couldn't very well go out like that. Once dressed he grabbed his keys and headed silently down the stairs.

He waited until he was in his car before responding to Jack's message.

_I'm on my way._

He started the engine and said a silent prayer that he wouldn't wake up his parents. The last thing he needed was to have them yelling at him for sneaking out in the middle of the night. Thankfully he was able to get away without incident. He'd deal with the consequences in the morning should the need arise.

When he pulled up outside Jack's he could hear the yelling as clear as if he were in the same room. He sent Jack a text to let him know he was there and soon enough his boyfriend was climbing out his bedroom window onto the front porch and down to his car.

The second he was in the passenger seat Alex was pulling him into a tight hug. "It's okay." He mumbled softly as he felt Jack's tears against his neck. "Get me out of here." He whispered. So Alex did.

They drove in silence for a while as Jack did his best to calm down, scrubbing furiously at his face. In his haste to get out of the house, he'd forgotten to pick up a hoodie leaving his scar littered arms on full display. It had been over a year since Jack had had an "incident" but that didn't stop Alex from worrying. Finding your boyfriend on the bathroom floor crying hysterically and covered in his own blood did that to you.

The wounds wouldn't stop bleeding and they'd both been terrified he'd done some irreversible damage. Luckily with a lot of pressure and bandages, they'd gotten it to stop. The genuine fear of impending death had scared Jack so much he'd vowed never to hurt himself again. It had also prompted Alex's any time phone call/text insistence. He'd do anything he could to stop Jack from getting to that place again.

"What was it this time?" Alex asked quietly, watching Jack in his peripheral vision.  
"Same shit it always is." He muttered. "It's just gotten worse and worse since May left for college." Alex reached over and gently squeezed at his thigh. "I just don't understand why they don't get a divorce already. They're clearly not happy." He muttered bitterly. Alex sighed.  
"I guess love isn't always that simple. Maybe it would help them to see a counsellor." Jack snorted.   
"Right, paying someone stupid amounts of money so they watch them sit and shout at each other in their office instead of them doing it in our living room." Alex knew better than to comment.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked instead since up until this point he'd just been driving aimlessly. Jack gave a shrug.  
"As far away as possible." Alex thought for a moment before smiling softly.   
"I think I can manage that."

They drove mostly in silence until Jack put some music on, humming softly along. He'd relaxed since Alex had picked him up but he was still in a dark place. Alex just hoped he might be able to ease that.

He smiled softly as Jack startled awake when he cut the engine. "Where are we?" Jack rubbed at his eyes, slightly dazed.   
"Ocean City." Jack blinked in surprise.   
"Wow, that is pretty far." Alex nodded in agreement, smiling softly.  
"Come on, we're just in time."

Jack frowned in confusion but followed Alex out of the car. "In time for what?" Alex grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him up so they were sat on the roof of the car. He wrapped his arm around Jack and pulled him in close and pointed towards the faint glow at the horizon. "Just watch."

Slowly but surely the glow grew brighter until the sun was slowly rising in the sky bathing the world in golden hues. Yellows and oranges pierced the sky, trickling into the inky blue/black until it was entirely gone.

He glanced down to where Jack had his head on his shoulder and was surprised when he sniffled. "Thank you." He whispered, glancing up with a tear-streaked face. He leant up and pressed a gentle kiss to Alex's lips making the older boy smile. "For what?" He asked, cupping Jack's cheek and gently wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. "You just... you always make everything better. You're like my safe place. Everything always feels better when you're around and... you make me feel like everything's gonna be okay." Alex gave a small smile, leaning in and pecking his lips once more. "I'll always be here for you Jack, no matter what. I'm not going anywhere."

He pulled him into a hug and they sat there for a while just enjoying the comfort each other's company brought. "Come on," Alex said gently as he pulled back. "Let's go get some breakfast." Jack gave a weak smile and nodded. They gently slid off Alex's car and entwined their fingers before heading off in search of food.


End file.
